Floating Like a Butterfly
by chowmeinchallenger
Summary: Bella is a fashion designor highly ranked . Alice gets the job of Bella's secretary. Bella sees Edward Alice's brother and falls in love but is to stubborn to admit it. Mean while Jacob has the hots for Bella.


Floating Like a Butterfly

BPOV

Chapter 1: Floating

"Bella darling, we _must_ put our new designs on the market!" my secretary Charlotte exclaims as she bursts into my office. I set down my sketching pencil and look up at her, slightly annoyed.

"Don't give me that look Bella, we've just GOT to put them on," she says in an exasperated voice. I roll my eyes and pick my pencil back up. Just as I lay it on the paper she says, "Bella!" I very whiney voice causing me to mess up on my new design.

"OUT OF MY OFFICE… NOW!" I scream at the top of my lungs, "AND DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK TOMORROW UNLESS IT'S TO GET YOUR STUFF!" "Bella, you can't do this!" Charlotte says her eyes widening for she has never seen me angry before.

"LEAVE!!" I rage on. I walk out of my office with a piece of paper and a big red marker. I press the down button to the elevator and step in when it comes. I walk to the door and make a sign saying,

'HELP WANTED, need new secretary, if interested call 555-7349.'

I look at it and smile in satisfaction. I open the door to stick it out there when all of the sudden something catches my eye.

Out the door are the three hottest guys I have ever seen in my life. All of my rage disappears for a moment when the one in the middle with naturally messy bronze hair, golden eyes with speckles of green, and a nice build catches my eye.

He looks at me as if he could eat me up. I blush and look down and then quickly turn away. I walk u pto the elevator and press the up button. As soon as I am in my office I sigh. I feel as if the sun had somehow made its way inside of me and has melted me from the inside.

All my breaths are coming out in sighs. It felt as if the only reason I was still on earth was because he was holding me here. I felt so happy I could have sworn I was floating. I remembered the way he looked at me. All the sudden reality slapped me in the face.

I realized that the only reason he was looking at me like that was because I was the owner of the biggest fashion industry in the world. I am so STUPID! I can't believe that I actually thought it was love at first sight! Who even came up with that anyways? It's the dumbest thing since moon shoes!

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when the phone rang. I picked it up and said, "Swan fashion, this is Bella speaking, may I ask who's calling?" All the sudden I hear the highest pitched squeal ever.

"OMG! It's like totally YOU!!! I'm Michael Rehder! I love your newest fashion line and I am wondering if I could apply for the new opening?"

"Um, I can sit up an appointment with you on Tuesday at 5 p.m." I reply. "Bella, sorry to break this to you but it's Tuesday and it's 4:55 p.m.!" he exclaims sounding a little nervous. "Well then you better hurry!" I say in a bored voice. "Okay, I'm right outside your door. Can I come in?" he said in an excited voice. "Um, sure, come on in," I say in a slightly nervous voice.

All the sudden the ugliest guy I have ever seen walks into my office. He has acne covering his face and his hair slicked over and parted. He has on a green plaid sweater-vest and red silk pants.

"So you would like the job as my secretary?" I ask hoping he says no. To my relief he says, "WHAT!! I thought this job was for interior designing! I'm out!" He stormed out of my office and I sighed. This was going to be a very long week.

All of the sudden I get a test from my sort of boy friend Jacob. It says "Bella, we need to talk in person…" I reply "Okay meet me at Mickey D's in 5 min." I pull on my jacket and walk out the door. In about 3 minutes I pull in to the McDonald's parking lot and see that Jacob was already there. That is the day that life as I knew it ended.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging! But keep reading if you want to know if Bella get's with Edward or stays with Jacob. Will Alice or Rosalie get the job? Will Charlie ever become a tap dancer? Find out in the next chapter of Floating Like a Butterfly…!**

**~Beth**


End file.
